Angel
by pf59
Summary: Todd revient le temps d'une journée un peu spéciale pour un membre de la cité.


_**Angel**_

Titre: Angel

Auteur: pf59

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance / humour

Disclaimer: Ya un dicton qui dit "Ce qui t'appartiens pas, t'appartiens pas, sauf le temps d'une fic"

Pairing: Todd & John Sheppard

Résumé: Todd revient le temps d'une journée un peu spéciale pour un membre de la cité.

Note: Publication d'un one-shot pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un que j'adore. (J'avais dit "plus jamais" et ben le temps d'une journée si.) Chanson de Chiara intitulé "Angel" (ou "L'ange". Très très belle chanson et vous allez voir, les paroles aussi). C'est tout mignon même si je garde encore l'humour qui m'est propre. Bon anniversaire!

* * *

___Angel (L'ange)___

* * *

Sur Atlantis, la nuit était étoilée et les deux lunes visibles à l'oeil nu étaient bien élevé dans le ciel. Il avait beau être 22h, certains travaillait. Mckay tentait de faire comprendre à Radek...son rat pas le scientifique, que les pièges avec le fromage n'étaient pas là par hasard mais qu'ils faisaient fuir la vermine. Ils la qualifiaient par un nom de code: K comme Kavanagh! Teyla bordait son fils, Ronon bordait son...en fait non il s'entraînait aux jeux vidéos tout seul. Il était très bon dans les jeux de combat! Sheppard, lui, dormait, ou plutôt rêvait, d'une certaine personne, qu'il appréciait. Il appréhendait, dans deux jours, on sera le 23 Mai, le jour de son anniversaire. Et il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Un certain Wraith répondant au nom affectueux de Todd. Non qu'il avait lui-même donné.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, ciel bleu, sans nuages, lui aurait voulu qu'il y en ai au moins un, celui d'un ange, celui de son Wraith.

*Qu'est ce que j'aimerai qu'_il_ soit là. Il? C'est le Wraith le plus band...pardon le plus séduisant que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et aussi le seul Wraith sympa que je connaisse. Je n'ai jamais compris mon coeur, lors de notre premier regard. C'est comme s'il s'était arrêté, comme si mon sang s'était glacé, comme si ma respiration s'était coupée une fraction de seconde. J'avais l'impression d'être à une réunion de famille le soir de Thanksgiving et où la dinde...c'était moi. Il ne m'aura pas...fini ce jour-là. J'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse au lieu de me faire subir ces sentiments que je ne peux lui avouer. Merci Kolya, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on s'échappe de là bas vivant. Si jamais je recroisais cet ordure, non Kanavagh ce n'est pas à vous que je pense, mais toujours à ce Kolya, si je le recroise, je le descends tel un cow-boy...mais j'y pense...c'est ce que j'ai fait, Sheppard poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être. Ca fait du bien, un problème en moins.

* * *

A bord de son vaisseau, Todd était allongé dans son lit, se relaxant, enfin, d'un point de vue extérieur seulement. Car à l'intérieur, son esprît était ailleurs, en train de penser à un jeune et séduisant militaire. Jeune? Il ne sait même pas combien d'années il a de plus que _lui_. L'amour est un fardeau chez les Wraith, ils vivent tellement longtemps, que l'humain pour lequel ils s'éprennent mourra bien avant eux. C'est un fait, Todd savait que son amour se ternirait avec le temps, mais le temps lui-même le poursuivait, car demain était l'anniversaire de _son_ John Sheppard. En vente nulle part ailleurs. S'il savait que durant son court séjour sur Terre, il était tombé amoureux du Todd/Shep grâce à , il l'aurait pas cru.

Le jour où il l'avait croisé, il savait que cet humain n'était pas comme les autres. Le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais vu, le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais eu à se nourrir, le plus séduisant qu'il n'ait jamais regardé, le plus drôle qu'il avait croisé. Mckay était comique aussi, mais extrêmement irrant comme gars, avait déclaré Radek. Todd s'était dit que c'était l'effet caféine qui lui faisait cet effet et que finalement, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Ils se sont échappés de l'entrepôt de Kolya, cette vermine sans scrupules, qu'il aurait voulu le tuer à sa manière. Oh qu'il a rêvé, un peu moins que le corps de John et un Kavanagh tombant du haut de la tour centrale d'Atlantis mais...ça aurait valu le détour.

Alors que Todd réfléchissait sur ce qu'il devait faire, la sonnerie de la porte de ses quartiers retentit. Son second entra.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Questionna Todd froidement.

-On est arrivé sur Sirosa, expliqua son second la tête haute.

-J'arrive! Soupira notre Wraith.

* * *

Sur la planète, John et son équipe discutaient tranquillement dans une tente d'un village un peu pauvre mais qui étaient très attachants.

-Mais n'avons pas grand chose à offrir vous savez, fit le chef.

-Entretenir de bonnes relations avec les peuples de Pégase permet de faire règner la paix et l'harmonie dans la galaxie malgré la présence des Wraith. Et au moins, si vous êtes attaqué, vous savez vers qui vous tourner, s'exprima humblement Teyla.

-C'est d'accord! Mais il faudra convaincre le Tout Puissant!

-Le...Tout Puissant? Fit Mckay incrédule lorsque Todd entra dans la tente avec deux villageois.

-John Sheppard quelle joie de vous retrouver! Lui sourit le commandant. Le coeur du colonel sembla rater un battement. _Mais arrête de sourire crétin_!

-Todd! Balbutia-t-il peu sûr de lui ce qui était rare chez le militaire.

-Alors? Comment va ma résidence secondaire? Elle est bien entretenue j'espère, ricana le gentil Wraith.

-Kavanagh récure les chiottes en ce moment même! (Nouveau clin d'oeil)

-Mes draps sont-ils fait? Continua Todd en élargissant son sourire.

-Le lit ainsi que les draps! Lui répondit John en étirant légèrement ses lèvres en un rictus d'amusement.

-Vous êtes venu pour faire une alliance avec eux à ce que j'ai entendu?

-Oui! Et on doit vous convaincre!

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me convaincre Sheppard! Sourit malicieusement le Wraith. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney étaient un peu mal à l'aise et ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

-Venez sur Atlantis! Tenta l'Américain qui avait reprit son sérieux.

-Pourquoi pas...qu'est ce qu'il y a à manger? Demanda le commandant.

-Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir? _Toi _se dit mentalement Todd.

-Je vais en informer mon vaisseau!

* * *

Sur Atlantis, les lunes étaient visible et brillaient dans le ciel Pégasien. Demain, était le jour de Sheppard, mais il aurait aimé que l'autre soit au courant..._et puis un Wraith...n'as pas de date d'anniversaire et puis...ils arrêtent de compter au bout de quoi...de quelques milliers d'années? La vie est injuste!_ Il s'endormit rapidement alors que dans une des cellules baptisé "cellule Todd", ce dernier était en train de méditer..._Woolsey a été sympa de me laisser garder ça. S'il savait à quoi c'est destiné...en fait non vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache_. _John Sheppard, j'appréhende la journée de demain comme jamais, même lorsque nous avons été en guerre je ne ressentais pas tout ce stress superflu. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais éprouvé envers quelqu'un._ Il s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux, bloqua toutes ses pensées et s'endormit quasiment instantanément.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, la température était agréable et une légère brise maritime faisait frissonner le corps du Colonel John Sheppard. Il aimerait tant que son Wraith soit au courant...mais il ne pouvait l'être et cela le désolait au plus au point. Des pas le font sortir de ses pensées, il se retourne et voit Teyla s'avancer vers lui en souriant.

-Bonjour John, sourit-elle furtivement.

-Bonjour Teyla! Lui répondit le colonel peu motivé aujourd'hui.

-Je vous cherchai justement! Monsieur Woolsey veut vous voir dans son bureau, il dit que c'est à propos de Todd, comme vous ne répondiez pas, je suis venue vous chercher, lui expliqua la jeune Athosienne. Elle sentait que son ami n'était pas très en forme.

-Comment vous m'avez trouvé? Demanda l'Américain.

-Lorsque vous n'êtes pas bien, vous venez ici, il y a une belle vue de la cité d'ici et...j'y viens lorsque Torren n'arrive pas à dormir, il acquiesça alors qu'il se dirigea pour rentrer dans la cité suivit par l'Athosienne qui l'arrêta. Bon anniversaire John! Sourit-elle en lui tendant un petit cadeau. Il le défit et vit ce qu'il contenait: un cadre avec elle, Rodney, un Ronon qui avait un micro sourire sur les lèvres chose extrêmement rare et Todd.

-Merci Teyla! C'est vraiment touchant, sourit-il faiblement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Vous devriez aller le rejoindre, soutint la jeune Athosienne.

-J'y vais! John se dirigea vers le bureau de Woolsey mais tomba malheureusement sur Kavanagh.

-Oh Colonel Sheppard merci! J'ai un problème voyez-vous et...

-D'accord! Vous savez ce que vous allez faire? Vous rentrer dans vos quartiers! Faire 3 pas en direction de la fenêtre! C'est ça! 1! 2! 3! Sautez! Votre problème sera réglé..._le nôtre aussi d'ailleurs_... Kavanagh partit furieux. Sheppard retint un ricanement et arriva un plus..._gaiement? Roh je déteste ce terme! C'est pas de ma faute si je préfère mettre mon sapin de noël que manipuler deux phares avant._ Enfin bref...laissons-le dans ses pensées alors qu'il arrive donc dans le bureau de Woolsey.

-Vous vouliez me voir? Dit-il sur le pas de la porte.

-Oh Colonel Sheppard! Entrez! Dit-il lorsqu'il installa des "cache" pour éviter de voir à l'intérieur de son bureau.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça? Il sortit un cadeau.

-Bonne anniversaire!

-Me...merci, bredouilla l'Américain en déballant son cadeau qui se trouve être un...aspirateur?

-Au moins, lui, ne vous aspirera pas votre force vitale, sourit RW.

-Merci c'est...original, se retint Sheppard.

-On a peu de temps! Vous devez vous éloigner le plus possible du mess, Mckay veut vous faire une surprise, lui explica le patron d'Atlantis.

-Pourquoi vous me le dites si c'est censé être une surprise? Demanda le chef de SGA1 intrigué.

-Parce que j'ai parié 50 dollards que ça capotera et donc je donne un coup de pouce au destin. Alors allez le plus loin possible vous avez carte blanche pour vous cacher. Faites ce que vous voulez. Je laisse le cadeau ici en attendant.

-Me...merci! Balbutia le chef militaire de la cité. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Woolsey l'ouvrit légèrement, regarda si Mckay était dans le coin et poussa le colonel hors de son bureau. Sheppard sortit de la salle de contrôle. _Carte blanche hein? Pourquoi pas emmener mon petit...mon grand...Todd? Ah zut, je dois passer au mess, Teyla pourrait peut-être m'aider. Non Ronon est plus convaincant et pourra menacer Rodney au cas où._ John alla voir Ronon. Ce derniet était évidemment dans la salle d'entraînement. Le pauvre adversaire se fit terrasser en à peine 3 secondes.

-Je savais bien que je vous trouverais là! J'ai besoin d'un service mon vieux! Alla de but en blanc le militaire.

-Et? Dit froidement l'ex runner.

-J'aurais besoin que vous alliez au mess me chercher deux repas!

-Et pourquoi vous y allez pas?

-Le pari! Je veux pas que Mckay gagne, ricana Sheppard avant de se reprendre. J'emmène quelqu'un on va dire, essaya-t-til difficilement.

-Kay!

-Oh et si vous croisez Mckay et qu'il vous demande où je suis, dites-lui que je suis sur la Nouvelle Athos.

-Hm! Ronon partit donc et Sheppard n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque l'ex runner portait bien son nom et revint quelques minutes après seulement.

-Merci mon vieux vous me sauvez la mise. Remercia le militaire en prenant les deux repas encore chaud. Vous avez croisé Mckay..., soudain, le visage du Satédien se fit plus...rougeâtre? Enfin bref...

-Bon appétit! Dit-il froidement avant de partir s'entraîner de nouveau. Sheppard haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cellule de Todd. Il trouva le Wraith en grande méditation. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir sentit venir ou alors s'en fichait-il...le coeur de John commençait à battre un peu plus fort rendant les jambes du beau brun fragile mais rien n'y paraissait. Il fit un signe au militaire et ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Les yeux jaunes du Wraith s'ouvrirent et un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du commandant.

-Que me vaut cette visite John Sheppard? Demanda Todd enthousiaste à l'idée que _son _mignon petit humain préféré venait le voir.

-Vous êtes prêt à faire une sortie? Lui répondit l'Américain en se postant face au Wraith qui se leva surpris de la réponse du colonel.

-Une sortie?

-Woolsey a généreusement accepté que je vous emmène visiter un peu les lieux. Après tout c'est presque votre résidence principale à force d'y rester, sourit le chef militaire de la cité. Alors vous venez?

-Avec plaisir John Sheppard, fit chaleureusement le commandant. Sheppard l'emmena sur un coin bien situé d'Atlantis, là on voyait la mer et les reflets de la cité s'y baignaient grâce au soleil brillant. On voyait la mer et encore la mer à perte de vue. Ils s'appuyèrent sur la rembarde l'un à côté de l'autre du balcon.

-C'était un labo Lantien mais personne ne viens ici. Dommage la vue y est magnifique.

-En effet. Un silence pesant et génant s'installa entre les deux. Todd se décida à le briser et mit sa main à sa poche. Sheppard je..., Todd trouva enfin l'objet et le tendit à John détournant le regard. Bon anniversaire, parvint-il enfin à dire alors que son visage était rouge de honte. Etrange pour un Wraith. Il n'était pas vraiment rouge et tendait plus vers le orange...

-Que...comment...

-Le Docteur Mckay...ne garde pas vraiment les secrets.

-Merci...Todd, bredouilla le militaire attentionné et déballa le cadeau laissant apparaître un pendentif: une main de Wraith apposée par dessus d'une main d'humain. Avec des inscriptions: T sur la main du Wraith et J sur la main de l'humain. Todd je...c'est magnifique...mais je ne..., il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une des mains de Todd l'avait aggrippé à son pull et ses lèvres s'étaient apposées sur celles du gentil petit Wraith. _WOW! Minute là...qu'est ce...qu'il...hum...je...Todd...TODD! _Ce dernier se détacha de son militaire et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Sheppard je...

-Je crois que...je suis tombé amoureux de toi, souffla John baissant la tête. Honteux d'éprouver de tels sentiments envers un Wraith.

-Lorsque j'étais sur Atlantis...sur Terre j'ai...entendu une mélodie vraiment magnifique...

-Todd je..., le Wraith se leva, regarda John dans les yeux, sourit, se racle la gorge avant de se mettre à...chanter?

Far away,  
(Loin d'ici,)

In a lost world,  
(Dans un monde perdu,)

I hear your voice,  
(J'ai entendu ta voix.)

Calling for heaven.  
(Appelant le paradis.)

Cast away,  
(Naufragé,)

Caught in mem'ries.  
(Captif de souvenirs.)

You must believe.  
(Tu dois croire.)

Love will come through.  
(L'amour viendra malgré tout.)

_**Refrain:**_  
I'll be your angel,  
(Je serais ton ange,)

In your darkest night.  
(Dans ta plus sombre nuit.)

I'll be your destiny,  
(Je serais ton destin,)

Waiting by your side.  
(Attendant à tes côtés.)

I'll be the sushine,  
(Je serais le rayon de solei,)

When you're feeling blue.  
(Quand tu auras le blues.)

I'm always here,  
(Je serais toujours là,)

For you.  
(Pour toi.)

_**Couplet 2:**_  
Comes a day,  
(Viens le jour,)

Heart on fire.  
(Coeur enflammé.)

When all your faith,  
(Quand toutes tes croyances,)

Seems to be missing.  
(Semblent te manquer.)

Go your way,  
(Suis ton chemin,)

And you'll find there,  
(Et tu trouveras alors,)

A land of hope,  
(Un pays d'espoir,)

A land of dreams.  
(Un pays de rêves.)

_**Refrain:**_  
I'll be your angel,  
(Je serais ton ange,)

In your darkest night.  
(Dans ta plus sombre nuit.)

I'll be your destiny,  
(Je serais ton destin,)

Waiting by your side.  
(Attendant à tes côtés.)

I'll be the sushine,  
(Je serais le rayon de solei,)

When you're feeling blue.  
(Quand tu auras le blues.)

I'm always here,  
(Je serais toujours là,)

For you.  
(Pour toi.)

_**Pont:**_  
And when you lose it all,  
(Et quand tu perds tout,)

And nothing seems right,  
(Et que rien ne semble aller,

Just keep holding on to me.  
(Tu as à t'accrocher à moi.)

_**Refrain:**_  
I'll be your angel,  
(Je serais ton ange,)

In your darkest night.  
(Dans ta plus sombre nuit.)

I'll be your destiny,  
(Je serais ton destin,)

Waiting by your side.  
(Attendant à tes côtés.)

I'll be the sushine,  
(Je serais le rayon de solei,)

When you're feeling blue.  
(Quand tu auras le blues.)

I'm always here,  
(Je serais toujours là,)

For you.  
(Pour toi.)  
I'll be your angel,  
(Je serais ton ange,)

In your darkest night.  
(Dans ta plus sombre nuit.)

I'll be your destiny,  
(Je serais ton destin,)

Waiting by your side.  
(Attendant à tes côtés.)

I'll be the sushine,  
(Je serais le rayon de solei,)

When you're feeling blue.  
(Quand tu auras le blues.)

I'm always here,  
(Je serais toujours là,)

For you.  
(Pour toi.)

Todd finit la chanson par poser ses lèvres sur celles du militaire. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. Trop abassourdit par la perfomance stupéfiante du Wraith. Le plus âgé quémanda l'accès au plus petit qui accepta. Ils se séparent après un baiser passionné et langoureux pour reprendre leur souffle. Todd posa son front sur celui de son compagnon.

-Ton amour est partagé John mais...

-Mais? Sheppard tenta de lire dans les yeux de son Wraith mais sans y parvenir.

-Je ne pense pas qu'une relation soit possible entre un Wraith...et un humain. Les couples "normaux" de Wraith et d'humains ne sont pas bien vu par nos deux sociétés alors imagine...deux mâles...un Wraith et un Atlante. Les larmes du militaire commencèrent à affluer mais ce dernier tenta de les contenir. Todd les perçu dans les yeux de son humain. John tu...pleures?

-Non ça va, tenta difficilement l'Américain lorsqu'il sentit les bras puissant du commandant le protéger et se resserrer vers son torse. John nicha sa tête dans le cou du Wraith et hûma l'odeur sauvage qui émanait de lui. Todd leva le visage du plus petit vers lui et lui souffla:

-Je dois repartir demain...autant en profiter, fit-il un sourire mutin sur le visage. Sheppard sourit à son tour et se dirigèrent comme si de rien était vers les quartiers du militaire. Ce fut trois heures plus tard, après des ébats plus que bestiaux et sauvages, qu'ils ressortirent.

-Je...sais pas quoi dire...c'était...parfait, sourit John en l'embrassant chastement. Surtout quand tu m'as...enfin tu vois...je savais pas que les Wraith avaient autant d'expérience en matière de...d'aspirateur.

-J'adore ces remarques, pouffa le commandant alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le mess. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent encore les ballons accrochés.

-Joyeux anniversaire John Sheppard, souffla le commandant d'un vaisseau ruche à l'oreille du chef militaire de la cité. Mais bizarrement il n'y avait aucune trace de Mckay...ah si il était de dos en train de manger...comme c'est étonnant. Sheppard arriva derrière et se racla la gorge. Rodney lâcha sa cuisse de poulet et il vit l'Américain lui crier:

-SURPRISE! Mckay en fut tellement surpris que la cuisse qu'il tenait s'envola pour attérir...entre les phares de Cadman.

-Oh merde, dit-il en se levant et alla vers elle sous le regard hilare de Sheppard et Todd qui pouffaient de rire.

-Rodney vous ne savez toujours pas manger correctement à ce que je vois, pouffa également la blonde.

-Mais c'est des cuisses de poulets comment voulez-vous que je mange autrement? Se plaignit-il en lui montrant ses mains. Il se tourna enfin vers Sheppard et Todd.

-Qu'est ce vous voulez? Grogna le Canadien.

-Manger le gâteau tiens! Répondit simplement le Wraith.

-Le gât...euh...Kavanagh est passé ici tout à l'heure et...il a tout mangé, expliqua le chef scientifique de la cité.

-Si seulement ce crétin pouvait se faire larguer du Dédale en hyperespace..., se plaignit John.

-Je peux aussi...m'occuper de son cas, se délecta le commandant.

-Non Woolsey m'en voudrait de t'avoir laissé le...quoique...je retiens l'idée je la lui soumettrais. Au revoir Rodney, fit Sheppard.

-Tu ne préfères pas te soumettre à moi plutôt, ricana Todd au creux de l'oreille de son humain qui sortirent du mess.

* * *

La nuit est tombée sur Atlantis, la cité brillait de mille et quelques lumières. Deux êtres pourtant si différent étaient réunis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant le ciel étoilé se refletter dans l'océan comme les tours de la cité et la lune. Une vue digne des plus belles nébuleuses et j'en passe. Ils se sourièrent et s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois trouvant le réconfort éphémère de l'autre en sachant que demain serait différent. Ils se reverraient, tels des cachotiers tout en disant mutuellement et en sachant que l'autre le pensait également:

-Je t'aime, ange des ténèbres! L'ange des ténèbres et l'ange de la lumière étaient unis et réunis ce soir et pour d'autres soirs encore en espérant que dans un proche avenir, leur amour se conclut par un Todd miniature avec le caractère de Sheppard...enfin c'est ce que voulais Todd alors que John lui voulait un lui miniature avec le caractère de Todd. Et c'est en mangeant une part de gâteau volé à Rodney, que John et Todd conclurent cette histoire. _Y est temps c'est qu'on est fatigué nous!_

* * *

Je sais j'ai été aussi surpris de faire aussi long. Ca ne me ressemble pas de faire aussi long. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et surtout à toi hé hé parce que c'est principalement de toi que j'attends l'avis. Bisous et bon anniversaire (même si c'est demain, au moins, si on se voit pas, je te l'aurais dit quand même). Au revoir à tous.

pf59


End file.
